Roy vs. Hanzo
The Round of 32 continues as Roy of Fire Emblem (nominated by Roymaster11) fights Hanzo of Overwatch (nominated by John1Thousand)! Who will triumph in Round Two? Son of Eliwood or the mercenary of the Shimada Clan? Introduction Hanzo reaches to a temple and stares foward; its alter is ahead as he moved towards it. Instead of ignoring, he decides to meditate at the front of the alter. He puts his bow to the left of him, and checks out his quiver; both are in order. Hanzo meditated for awhile when suddenly something catches his interest. Hanzo: A disturbance. A very powerful person approaches. You are not the first to try to kill me and you will not be the last. Hanzo readies his bow and focuses on the ball of fire rapidly approaching him from the other end of the field: Roy, using a flame charge. Hanzo: I will not underestimate you. Roy: Ahhhhhhh!!! Roy launches at Hanzo for a slow motion shot of the two near each other. THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Night of Nights) 60 His bow collides with Roy's sword and a powerful shockwave shoots out, carving a patch into the cement. Hanzo backflips out of the air and shoots an arrow at Roy, who catches it in his sword and redirects it into the alter. Roy: It is nothing! Roy reaches out and jabs at Hanzo, who dodges the strikes. By an arrow coated with electricity, Hanzo jumps and leaps off a wall, kicking Roy in the face. Roy staggers and Hanzo keeps up the assault with punches and kicks to Roy's abdomen before leaping into the air, grabbing his head, and smashing it into the pavement. 51 Hanzo leaps up and prepares to finish Roy with an electric arrow, but Roy pushes himself out of the way to avoid the arrow. Hanzo cracks the floor, but misses his target. Roy then grabs Hanzo and flings him into the sky. Roy: Burn to ash! Hanzo flies into the clouds, right outside the roof as he saw another. After he winks at them, Hanzo arrowss begin to activate, and he calls down a massive shrapnal. Roy senses the attack just in time and blocks it with his sword, and Hanzo comes crashing down from the sky, flattening him to the ground and knocking his sword away. 40 Roy hops right back up and engages in Melee combat with Hanzo. Though he’s too quick to be hit with his strikes, when he leaps at his face he uses the magic to hold him in the air, and punches him into a wall. He then grabs his sword and prepares to slice Hanxo open; he is barely able to block the attack with his bow. The two duel, with Roy's sword matching Hanzo's bow, until Roy leaps backwards on top of a small rock. 30 He then uses the fire to pick up two rocks and throw them at Hanzo, who destroys one with an arrow and shoots the other one in the air, using a boomerang like arrow to throw it back at Roy. Roy slices it open and launches at Hanzo, grabbing him by the neck and crashing him into the ground, but Hanzo easily throws him off. With a drop-kick he sends Roy flying into the temple and runs towards him. 22 Seeing no other option, Roy throws his sword at Hanzo like a spear, but he leaps over it and twirls in the air, using his bow like a sharpshooter to increase his timing. His arrow hit Riy in the head and knocks him down, and he then traps him in an choke hold. Roy retrieves the sword with his fire magic and slices the open, to Hanzo’s shock. Roy’s next slice grazes Hanzo’s face, scarring it slightly. Roy's next punch sends Hanzo flying out of the temple and back into the streets. Hanzo can only roll to keep away from Roy’s furious strikes before grabbing one of his feet and tripping him up. 12 Roy flips in the air before he falls and lands in his feet again. Hanzo shocks him with lightning, but he stands and takes it, slowly walking forward to his target. His sword jabs forward and Hanzo catches it between two his arrows, throwing Roy into the air, where he jumps up and grabs his neck, throwing him down. With a handspring, he recovers. 6 Roy cycles his sword, creating a windmill that scratches the ground in front of him as he advances, but Hanzo dodges every strike. By punching the handle, Hanzo channels his dragon into Roy and his legs, freezing him on the spot. Hanzo takes advantage and runs behind Roy, grabbing his arrow and jumps into the air. 1 Roy whips out his fire sword and stabs what seems himself but instead, impaling Hanzo behind him. K.O!!! The two fall, and Roy gets up. He puts his hand to his chest and tries to heal his wound. Roy: Two tough opponents have fallen. Once I win this contest, at last you will be free. Results ???: Don't go making promises you can't keep Roy. You have a while before you have to worry about me. This melee's winner is Roy. (Cues Fire Emblem-Roys Theme) Winning Combatant: Roy: 8 Hanzo: 7 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand